Music Class
by ScOrPiA pOiSoN
Summary: Alex has a composition due in music class. K-unit come over for a visit. Music is created :D PLZ R&R! ONESHOT WARNING: COMPLETE CRACK! You have been warned. Flames not accepted.


* * *

Hello my dear readers! I know, I should be working on Masked Dancers and Plot Bunny Meadow but I'm kinda stuck on Masked Dancers and I've just been getting lazy on PBM... This little story was inspired by my piano class; composing music is hard! Anywho I'm dedicating this chapter to lovergirl85 and AmyAlways for their awesome support! I suggest you read their stories: Starbucks, Spellbound, Voices, Possessed, KidLifeNightmare, and Do Not Play This Game (they're really good *winkwink*)

SO enough of my babbling and on with the story!

Disclaimer: Yes I own Alex Rider and I DO make a profit on this story. *ducks heavy law textbooks thrown by angry lawyers*

Okay! Fine! I **DO NOT** own Alex Rider . . . happy?

* * *

Music class.

The bane of Alex's existence.

And his entire band class was required to write a composition of music due next week.

"NOOOOOO!!!! Why me?! Why is it that bad luck and trouble follow me EVERYWHERE I GO?!" Alex Rider, professional teen spy ranted.

"Come on, Alex, it's not that bad," Jack Starbright, Alex's American housekeeper/permanent guardian, as she tried to reassure the boy.

"You're right, Jack," Jack's face relaxed, "IT'S EVEN WORSE!!!!!" Alex wailed. He crossed his arms, hmphed, and plopped down onto a barstool in the kitchen of his elegant Chelsea house. Jack sighed at her young ward's childish behavior, but she let it happen, for it shouted out, "Look at me, I'm still a kid and no mission is going to take that from me."

"Here, eat some carrots," Jack ordered. She was still worried about Alex's health, but he was slowly getting better with each week MI6 was leaving him alone. Alex's silent eating and Jack's silent musing was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Alex warily said. He walked up to the door and slowly opened it, expecting an agent or someone to collect him to the Royal & General. Instead, he found his old SAS unit: Wolf, Snake, Eagle, and Fox, who went SAS soldier to MI6 spy.

"Uh . . .," even though the teen was on better terms with the four, after training with them from time to time, he was still unprepared to see them at his door. Unhostile. And with smiles to boot (except for Wolf). "Can I help you?" Alex mumbled.

"Yay! Cub is here!" Eagle, the weapons expert in the unit shouted out. To think we trust him with our country's weapons and bombs . . .

"Just let us in already!" Wolf growled. Snake and Fox didn't help poor Alex, instead standing aside and watching it all happen. Complying with K-Unit's leader's demand, teen super spy opened the door and let the four hulking soldiers enter his house. If only he knew of the chaos that would ensue.

-

"Al, mate, you OK?" Tom asked Alex the next day in their homeroom. Subject of best friend's question only had enough energy to spare to send a weak glare in Tom's direction.

"Having four soldiers, one grumpy, one hyper, and two who never save me from their wrath in my home is very stressful," Alex grumbled. He didn't get a good night's sleep because the unit stayed rather late after Fox got in a rather long snog session with a certain redheaded American.

"So, on different topics, did you get any ideas for Mr. Lewis' project?" Tom inquired. The response to the question was a shake of the head and a groan. All of a sudden, the responder's head shot up, eyes wide as he remembered an event that happened last night.

"_Hey, Cub, do you have any candy?" Eagle asked, making sure no one but them could hear._

"_No," Alex said slowly, afraid of what would happen. Eagle cursed quietly under his breath and said,_

"_Never mind then, see you later," and walked off to the living room. Alex stared suspiciously at the now departed soldier._

_After a time skip the author decided to put here, Alex went to the bathroom and Eagle was nowhere to be found. A few minutes later, when the male that needed to empty his bladder emerged from the toilet room, went into the kitchen looking for a cup of water. What he found instead of water was a childish SAS man sitting on the floor. With a tub of ice cream. Alex's favorite ice cream. His precious rocky road ice cream. And it was smeared all over the eater's face. _

"_EAGLE!" Alex roared, "WHY ARE YOU EATING MY PRECIOUS ICE CREAM?!"_

_Said man gulped at the teen's threatening face, then started shaking a few seconds later._

"_That's right, be scared! I bet you're gonna wet your pants right now!" Alex gloated, then looked down at Eagle in triumph when he realized the guy wasn't shaking from fear, rather shaking from the sugar from the chocolaty, marshmallowy goodness kicking in._

"_WowIfeelawesomeeverythingismovingsoslowwhyiseverythingmovingsoslow?" the subject of the sugar rush yelled out in one breath. He strongly resembled Hammy from Over the Hedge on Mach 5._

"_No, no, no!" Alex screamed, clutching his head, running into the living room where everyone else was. "Quick, get ropes, duct tape whatever!" he shouted, then fell to the floor after slipping on a banana peel that popped out of nowhere. _

_Getting up, unaffected by the fall, he continued yelling, "Eagle had some sugar! Get SOMETHING to tie him down with!"_

_Everyone's, including Wolf's, face morphed into one of fear, for Eagle on a sugar rush was to be feared. Last time at Breacon Beacons, said man got a hold of some sugar, was in the weapons room, and all hell broke loose._

_Now he was in a teen spy's house and probably on a bigger rush and who knows what he'll do?!_

_-_

"Alex! Alex!" Tom shouted, waving his hand in front of his friend's face. All of a sudden, said boy's expression cleared and he blinked a couple times. Then he whipped out a piece of music composition paper and started jotting down music notes. Tom was scared, scratch that, terrified. Never has his friend acted that way towards music.

At their shared music class next week, Alex stood in front of the class, presenting his music. "Here's my music. It's called Sugar Rush and I couldn't do it without a certain friend of mine . . ."

* * *

So . . . review people!


End file.
